Conventionally, a recliner chair will move from an upright position, in which the backrest is generally upright, to a reclined position, in which the backrest pivots to be less upright. The movement of the seating unit between the upright and reclined positions is typically controlled by a pair of synchronized reclining mechanisms that are attached to the seat, backrest and base of the chair.
One popular recliner chair is the so-called “press-back” chair, which has a backrest that is reclined through the application of force by the seated occupant to the chair's backrest. Because the occupant can recline the chair himself, there is no need for the press-back chair to have a handle or latch that causes the chair to recline. Some press-back chairs include an extendable footrest, while others lack such a footrest and are often used with a separate ottoman or footstool.
Given the popularity of press-back chairs, it may be desirable to provide press-back seating units with additional functionality.